Jumped
by YinYangCancer
Summary: Kagome thought she never would have another adventure like the feudal era. She was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Filthy, but victorious, Kagome smiled brilliantly at her mate-to-be. They had defeated Naraku and his lackey's. It was _finally _over.

Giddy, she latched onto Sesshomaru, squeezing tightly and smiled his light hold. Victorious cries rang all around them, everyone just as excited as she was. "Finally."

The Taiyoukai nuzzled his nose into her hair. Disengaging for a moment, he pressed the rest of the Shikon Jewel into her hand, closing his fingers around hers. "You did well, Miko."

She smiled and reached for her necklace, where she kept their shards. Their group formed a loose circle, watching as the finished jewel shone brightly in her palm. Kagome sought out Inuyasha's familiar face, a silent conversation passing between them.

The wish had to be hers. There was no other way.

Blue eyes closed and Kagome raised the jewel to her face. "I wish that the Shikon No Tama would cease to exist."

At her words, the air pulsed around them in waves of pure power. Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her as the jewel lifted in her palm and began to shine bright, white light.

The Miko was not prepared for the jewel to race towards her, faster than the eye could see. Kagome gave a pained gasp as the small bulb buried itself in her chest. Oblivious to the yells of her companions, Kagome could only focus on the blinding pain as she was also enveloped in light.

The white light faded and she was gone.

The haunting, pained howls of two inuyoukai were heard for miles around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself, a small smile tilting her lips. She was dressed for cleaning, in rolled up jeans, a t-shirt, and a bandana holding back her long hair.

Her family was gone, leaving her alone for the day. That was fine with her, the Shrine was closed and cleaning was both proactive and kept her mind busy.

A month and a half had passed since she was forcibly returned back to her time. Life had felt _impossible _in those first two weeks. A part of her would be forever gone, but she would survive. She had to, for herself and her family.

So, Kagome had adopted a positive mindset and forced herself to do things she knew would help.

Lowering to her knees, the priestess wet her rag and began to wax the floors.

Black brows furrowed at the distant sound of people's voices. That was odd, her family would not return until evening and the Shrine was far enough away that there should not be anyone even remotely close enough to hear.

Rising, Kagome strode briskly towards the disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is where the conversation begins. The sentences in italics are in Japanese dialect, while the sentences in English are in normal font.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The eighteen-year-old priestess peeked around the side of her home. Old habits die hard and Kagome felt the need to do a bit of surveillance before greeting her guests.

The couple, a middle-aged man and woman, stood a couple of feet away from her front door, arguing. Kagome's brow furrowed, she had never seen these tourists before. It was likely that they had not known of Shrine's closing for the day.

Ears straining, Kagome listened to their conversation but frowned when she realized they were speaking English. She had taken courses on the language but was far from being proficient enough to understand their hushed words.

Sighing, Kagome entered through the back room and calmly walked towards the front of her house. She opened the door with a sweet smile and bowed shallowly to the surprised tourists. "_Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the Miko of this shrine. Can I help you_?"

The red-haired woman returned the bow with a thin smile. Her companion was frozen beside her, something Kagome stored away for later, with wide brown eyes staring at her. "_Hello, my name is Pepper Potts. This here is Tony Stark. May we come inside for a moment?_"

Slightly surprised at the woman's knowledge of their traditions, Kagome nodded politely and stepped back to allow them inside. "_Of course, Potts-san. Please remove your shoes and take a seat. I will return with tea_."

Once the guests were seated and comfortable, Kagome strode away gracefully. Years of experience allowed her to prepare the tea subconsciously, her brain analyzing the brief interaction she had with the older couple.

_Tony Stark_. Where had she heard that name before? Pink lips pursing, Kagome quickly reached for her phone, researching the name while the water boiled.

American Billionaire.

Weapons Designer.

Iron Man.

Playboy.

Black brows flew high in surprise. What business did a man like _that _have _here_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Kagome lowered herself across from the tourists, subtly analyzing them as they sipped at their tea. Taking a deep, calming breath the young Miko addressed the woman politely. "_Now that we are all seated, Potts-san, let us discuss the reason for your visit, shall we_?"

The pretty red-head nodded briskly. "_Ah, yes, Higurashi-san. Tony can understand Japanese but he does not speak it. I will translate anything he has to say_." She waited for Kagome's understanding nod before continuing. "_We are from America, Higurashi-san and we have traveled all this way to deliver some troubling information we stumbled across._"

_Very Interesting. _Sipping her tea calmly, an intimidation tactic she had learned from Sesshomaru, she slowly went through all the possibilities she could think of. Internally steeling herself, she set her cup down. "_And what is this troubling information, Potts-san, Stark-san?_"

The older man was subtly fidgeting, a sign of his nervousness. So far he had kept silent, although she wasn't sure if that was because of his nerves or his rumored arrogance.

Pepper threw him a quick side glance then turned back to the young woman sitting before her. "_Tony has made exceptional advances in the technology field and recently, he upgraded our personal AI, Jarvis. This upgrade included Jarvis receiving a wider range of DNA from across the world, which he uses to track down people or do tests. Tony was curious about possible relations, so he had Jarvis rerun his DNA through the data pool." _Kagome nodded, signaling for Pepper to continue. So far, she could not predict where this conversation was headed towards. The red-haired woman took a deep breath and dropped the figurative _bomb_. "_We believe that Tony is your biological father, Higurashi-san." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Tony waited for the outburst that was sure to come. Surely his _daughter _-and wow, if that term didn't knock the air of him every time- would be shocked out of her mind. God knows that if he were in her position, he would have been yelling at the top of his lungs by now.

What he didn't expect was for her beautiful face to smooth out completely and her eyes to go flat, and startlingly analyzing. Her head tilted a bit and she responded with a calm, clear voice. "_That is a tremendous accusation, Potts-san. Do you have any physical proof?_"

He could understand her need for something other than their words. He, himself, had needed to look at the results Jarvis had produced. He had even ran the tests four more times after that. All with the same results. She was his daughter.

Tony watched as Pepper gave her the folder containing the documents of the test and results. They had been translated into Japanese, at Peppers insistence. He sat back and observed as Kagome sifted thoroughly through the papers.

His daughter was _beautiful_. She had dark wavy hair, something she must have inherited from her mother. Her skin was fair, and her eyes a shocking shade of blue.

Tony _never _imagined he would have a child, much less a daughter. In his mind, that mystery child was always male. Although now that he had learned that he did, in fact, have a child, he wasn't sure how to act.

She was nothing like other children her age. He could see the intelligence in her eyes and the confident air she emitted. He was shocked speechless of how she didn't so much as flinch at his name, his title. In fact, it seemed as though she didn't know of him at all.

Kagome was clearly a puzzle, one he was both excited and nervous to figure out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heads up, this chapter will be slightly longer. Also, Pepper will be translating what Tony has to say, but I am not going to include her translation since I see that that as redundant, yes?**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Kagome sorted through the papers one at a time, reading each thoroughly. She could feel Pepper and Tony's eyes on her but she disregarded them both for the moment.

_How can this be? _She had a father. Kenji Higurashi had raised her with unconditional love until he had died when she was five. Her mother had never mentioned anything either. Surely, if Tony Stark _was _Kagome's father, then her mother would have known it was too important to keep to herself?

_Right?_

However… the papers sitting innocently before her told her that the data was spot on. In the 90th percentile, even.

Before Kagome could even _think _of how to respond, the sound of the door unlocking alerted her to her family's arrival.

"_Kagome! Were home early-!_" Mama Higurashi's cheerful voice was abruptly cut off as she realized exactly _who _was in her home.

"_Wow! Is that Iron Man!?_" Souta screeched. Grandpa stood behind him, a deep frown on his features. "_Why are you here?! Can I have your autograph!?_"

"_Go to your room, Souta._" Kagome snapped in her no-nonsense voice. The young boy gulped slightly, before nodding and quickly rushing off. His sister was kind and gentle, but when Kagome was serious, she was scarier than even his _worst _nightmares. It was pointless to argue with her.

Pepper and Tony watched the scene with wide eyes. Once Souta cleared the room, Kagome gestured for her mother and grandfather to sit. The older man was still frowning while her mother seemed to be shocked speechless. "_Mama, grandpa, this is Pepper Potts-san and Tony Stark-san._"

Hisoka Higurashi nodded slowly, her gaze locked on Tony. "_I know who they are, Kagome. _Why are you here?"

_That _was not how she imagined her usually sweet-tempered mother to react. The woman's voice was low, calm, and dangerous.

Tony's scoffed at the woman's audacity. Surely she had to know why he was here. He gestured for Pepper to translate as he spoke for the first time. "I am here to tell Kagome she is my daughter."

Hisoka's face went blank. "_Kagome is not _your _daughter. Her father is Kenji Higurashi and her mother is _me_. You have no right to be here, Stark-san._"

Tony gaped at Hisoka, beside him Pepper's brow furrowed at Hisoka's words. "What do you mean I have no right!? She's my daughter! And you knew that! What gave _you _the right to keep her away from me?!"

Kagome kept her face blank through the ordeal, giving no sign of what she was thinking. Internally, however, a whirlwind of emotions stormed through her.

Her father, Kenji, was not her father? And her mother had known all this time and never said a word? By the look on her grandfather's face, he must have known as well.

However, there was something that was not adding up. Mama was a kind, genuine woman. She took responsibility when she needed too so there was no possible way she wouldn't have let Tony know he had a child.

Hisoka's voice was sharp as she responded. "_You do not seem to remember, Stark-san, so let me refresh your memory. You visited Tokyo roughly nineteen years ago. We met through a mutual friend._" Tony's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the time she was talking about. "_By the time I found out I was pregnant, you were back in America. I emailed you with my findings and information and you responded saying that you had absolutely no interested in your child and that the best course would for me to abort her._"

Immediately, Tony slammed his hand on the table, making the woman beside him jump in surprise. Pepper rarely saw Tony lose his temper, especially to this extent. "Impossible! Your story has no credibility. By my calculations, I was twenty-four when you became pregnant. I didn't even check my emails at that time. The only person that had access was… Obadiah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If it's just Kagome and her family, I will not use Italics for the Japanese dialect. **

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome slouched down on the couch, completely drained. After two gruesome hours of lengthy explanations and mild arguments, the miko had _finally _escorted the two Americans out.

A moment later, Hisoka sat next to her and let out a deep sigh.

A small smile tilted the miko's mouth. She snuggled up to her mother, happy to feel Hisoka'a arms wrap around her in return. "It's okay Mama. I understand why you didn't tell me and I forgive you."

Hisoka smiled and soothingly ran her fingers through Kagome's beautiful hair. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing daughter?"

The younger woman laughed lightly then switched to a slightly more somber tone. "Mama…"

Mama Higurashi sighed, squeezing her tighter. She knew what was coming. She had known ever since Tony and Pepper had given them their offer. Tears filled her brown eyes. "I know my beautiful girl, I know."


End file.
